


alright

by strawbbun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, changmin lovin' sunwoo and sunwoo lovin' changmin. that's it. that's the fic, pls read. it's good for the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: changmin thought that sunwoo was, oh, so beautiful; everything good in this world.





	alright

**Author's Note:**

> _ ✧ ✧ ✧ ___  

> 
> _ hi babies! so i was feelin' vv soft for sunkyu and my fingers slipped oops. hope you guys enjoy this ♡_

_☽✧ ✦ ✧☾ 우아한 ☽✧ ✦ ✧☾_

_Changmin thought that Sunwoo was, oh, so beautiful._

From his heart-shaped lips to sparkling doe eyes, to his honey golden skin. Everything about Sunwoo was just so... perfect. Like god had handcrafted Sunwoo with his finest clay and sent him to Earth with a purpose, for Changmin was made to love Sunwoo. To kiss sweet nothings onto his unmarked skin. To run his fingers through his dyed red hair, to caress his full cheeks and brush his thumb across his impossibly long eyelashes. And Changmin had no problem with doing those things. He wanted Sunwoo to know that he was the best thing in this world.

"What're you thinkin' about?" Sunwoo asked, his smooth and deep voice sounding like melodies in Changmin's ears, slipping his fingers between the older's. Changmin couldn't help the fond smile that pulled at the corner of his lips as he looked at down at Sunwoo, who's head was currently in his lap. 

"I love you with my entire being," Changmin admitted, squeezing Sunwoo's fingers softly. Changmin watched as Sunwoo's mochi cheeks tinted with a cherry blossom pink, flushing all the way down his neck and painting his skin beautifully. Sunwoo was so beautiful.

"I-I love you with my entire being too," Sunwoo replied, voice so quiet as if it was only made for Changmin to hear. Sunwoo's eyes glimmered with gold flakes as he stared back into Changmin's, the younger's eyes glossy and pure, showing his most vulnerable sides to Changmin and Changmin only. Their hearts beat in harmony. "I really do mean it."

Changmin's smile widened, his left dimple making an appearance. Sunwoo reached up to brush Changmin's hair out of his face, the strands resembling the wine that Sunwoo wasn't legal enough to drink yet. "I must've done something amazing in my past life to deserve you."

Sunwoo's smile mimicked Changmin's. Sunwoo was never good with putting his feelings into words and Changmin knew that. So he just let Sunwoo convey everything through his soft touches and loving gazes. "Thank you, Min. You take such good care of me and I always feel like I could be giving you _more_, giving you what you need, but I..." Sunwoo trailed off as his eyes began to water, the drops glistening in the soft lamplight from their dresser. Even when he cried, he was so perfect to Changmin.

"Sunwoo, you're already giving me what I need. I need _you_ and I have that. I don't need anything else," Changmin reached down to wipe away a few tears that managed to escape Sunwoo's beautiful eyes. "I don't need anything else," Changmin found himself repeating in the softest whisper, thumb stroking Sunwoo's cheek. Sunwoo's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into his touch, letting Changmin push all of his insecurities to the deepest parts of his mind and to never be thought of again.

"Can I kiss you?" Sunwoo mumbled, eyes still shut, eyelashes tickling his cheeks like butterfly kisses.

"C'mere," Changmin simply spoke and Sunwoo knew immediately what it meant, sitting up to straddle Changmin, the older wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Sunwoo leaned down to bump their noses making both of them giggle like kids again. Sunwoo tucked his head in the crook of Changmin's neck, leaving light and tickling kisses on his neck, feeling as if bites would ruin this moment. "Are y'gonna kiss me or what?"

Sunwoo rolled his eyes softly but placed one last kiss on his neck before connecting their lips. It seemed like every kiss felt like the first. With little sparks flying around in their chests, they felt complete. Changmin was the moon to the younger's sun and they wouldn't have it any other way. They were content with the simplicity of their love, fingers dancing across each other's skin, tracing 'I love you's' and 'I love you more's' into their flesh, kneading away any worries. 

"I'd probably go insane if I didn't have you here with me, Sunnie. I love you so so so _so_ much, baby," Changmin mumbled against Sunwoo's lips and Sunwoo shut him up with another sweet kiss, like candied cherries against lemon meringue.

"I'm ready to be your anything and everything. I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere," was all Sunwoo said back before delicate melodies and soft words filled the silence and maybe, just maybe, two stars shined even brighter against the navy sky that night.

_☽✧ ✦ ✧☾ 우아한 ☽✧ ✦ ✧☾_

**Author's Note:**

> _ ✧ ✧ ✧ ___  

> 
> __  
_ thank you so much for reading! kudos are vv appreciated ♡ lemme know what you think in the comments! _


End file.
